Hidden Spy
by jokergirl2001
Summary: There was one person Sakura would do anything for and it wasn't Sasuke. It was a man named Sasori. "Sakura, would you die for me?" She'd do anything for him, really.
1. Chapter 1

_"Just because someone is important to you, it doesn't necessarily mean that, that person is good. Even if you knew that person was evil... People cannot win against their loneliness." -Gaara_

* * *

Sakura's story began with cherry blossoms.

Contrary to the popular belief, she wasn't named because of her hair. Rather, she was named because on the date of her birth, there was an unusual amount of cherry blossoms in the Leaf Village. Her mother, Mebuki Haruno, had opted for a home birth.

Sakura was named Sakura because the cherry blossoms had supposedly given Mebuki the strength to push on during her birth.

After that, Sakura had a normal childhood.

Her parents didn't dote on her nor did they neglect her.

Their household income was average, gained through D-ranks and occasional C-ranks her parents took. They had never tried becoming Jounin, simply because they weren't cut out for it.

Sakura, just like any kid whose parents were shinobi, opted to join the Academy. Simply because she had been expected to.

There, she met her best friend and soon to be rival in love, Ino Yamanaka. She met her love interest and the boy who she would crush on even when he abandoned her, Sasuke Uchiha. She met the boy who practically represented sunshine and promises, Naruto Uzumaki. She met others, of course, but those three in particular stood out in her memories.

She graduated as the top kunoichi, making her family of three proud.

She landed in Team Seven, the most dysfunctional team of all. But they had a fun time, didn't they? They went on missions, they bickered, they trained together and they went through a battle against Orochimaru together.

Of course, her team quickly disbanded when Sasuke turned rogue and Naruto went on a training trip.

This was a critical point in Sakura's story. Would she idly wait for her teammates or would she strive to catch up with them?

She chose the latter, quickly impressing Tsunade Senju with her chakra control and thus becoming the Hokage's priced student.

Being the Hokage's priced student came with many perks. She was privy to many secrets, techniques and connections. Her social circle practically expanded beyond her tentative friendship with the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. Working at the hospital only amplified her perks, by gaining her many favors from civilians, Leaf-nin and even the occasional foreign nin who got themselves injured in the Land of Fire.

In three years, Sakura had completely changed the course of her story, making her a key player in Konoha. Enough for her to even be considered for a position as the next Hokage, should anything happen to Tsunade.

Then, a main character in Sakura's story came back.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Wherever Naruto Uzumaki was, excitement was sure to follow.

So, of course the newly reformed Team Seven would be tasked with retrieving the kidnapped Kazekage.

 _'Though I definitely didn't sign up to fight against the Akatsuki,'_ Sakura thought to herself, as she and Chiyo faced Sasori.

Naruto had ran off after the other Akatsuki who had taken Gaara's corpse.

Kakashi-sensei of course followed the blonde.

So, obviously Sakura would have to team up with Chiyo.

 _'Not to mention, I never signed up to fight an Akatsuki with a former Sand-nin,'_ Sakura clenched her fists, steeling herself for battle.

Sakura had and always will be unnerved by Sand-nin.

Perhaps it was because of her experience with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro during her first Chunin Exam. Sure, they had changed. But that didn't magically make Sakura's unease go away. Heck, the Sand siblings had never even tried to redeem themselves in her eyes.

She was sure they only now noticed her because she had saved Kankuro's life.

In conclusion: Sakura didn't really _like_ working with Sand-nin.

But, she was a shinobi.

She wouldn't nitpick. Besides, Chiyo obviously knew Sasori's skillset.

"Sakura, listen to me," Chiyo urged, "Together we will defeat him."

"Of course, Chiyo-sama."

Sakura wouldn't die.

She worked too hard to just drop dead.

* * *

She worked _too damned_ had to just drop dead.

So, she couldn't help the victorious smirk she had as she, with the assistance of Chiyo, had managed to break Hiruko, revealing the real face of Akasuna no Sasori.

She quickly jumped back next to Chiyo, putting some distance between her and the missing-nin.

 _'So this is what he looks like,'_ she thought to herself, taking in his features.

He had plain brown eyes.

His hair hung around his face, surrounding his eyes and fluttering near the edges of his mouth. It was as red as blood. A fitting color for one with the tittle "Sasori of the Red Sand."

"Well, do you really think it will be that easy, Grandma Chiyo?" Sasori asked, a confident smile tugging on his lips.

 _'Grandma Chiyo?'_ Sakura wondered, looking at Chiyo.

"And Sakura..."

Sakura's eyes widened, quickly looking back at Sasori who was keenly observing her, from the tips of her toes, to the pink strands on her head. Finally, he looked her in the eye, his confident smile still in place. But he seemed pleased.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? You've gotten stronger than I could ever imagine, compared to the crybaby who couldn't even look me in the eye back then."

Sakura frowned at his words, "I don't know who you are. I've never seen you before," she evenly said, deducing that Sasori was probably playing mind games with her.

"Oh, but you have. You just don't remember. Let me remedy that."

Sasori brought his hand up in a seal Sakura didn't recognize.

Sakura moved to stop Sasori, only to fall on her knees.

She clutched her head as an extreme amount of pain overtook her, causing her to scream out.

"Sakura!" Chiyo yelled, concerned.

She couldn't hear the elderly woman though.

Memories were being shoved into her head.

* * *

 _"A mortal body, limited by the need to eat and drink. Pathetic."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Art is eternal."_

 _._

 _._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sakura, become mine."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"You think you can become a puppet of mine? No, it's impossible. You're more suited to become my doll."_

 _._

 _._

 _"I won't acknowledge a brat like you."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"One day, I'll come and make you remember me. If I don't come, it means I'm probably not as eternal as I thought."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sakura's story was a lie, or rather Sakura herself was a lie.

Maybe.

Regardless, her story didn't begin with cherry blossoms.

Her story began with sand grains and harsh winds.

Her story was supposed to end before she turned four, with her dying of starvation or bumping into a homicidal Jinchuriki.

However, this wasn't the case.

She had been saved.

Her savior was-

"Sasori," Sakura immediately gasped, standing back on her feet, "I remember you," though the younger her would have been more happy to see him, the her of now didn't know what to do.

"You really have changed, Sakura."

The way he was looking at her made her shiver.

She knew what the look he was giving her meant.

He was questioning her loyalty.

Her loyalty, which has and always remain to him, regardless of her personal feelings.

"You," Sakura breathed out, "I serve only you, Sasori."

Yes, she still cared for her friends, but the bond she had with Sasori couldn't be dented by the ten years she's spent away from him. Sasori was her savior. Arguably the most ruthless missing-nin from the Sand Village, but her savior.

He broke her.

Then remade her.

She owed _everything_ to him.

Staring at Sasori, she had many questions for him.

 _Why do you still look the same?_

 _Why didn't you come for me?_

 _When did you join the Akatsuki?_

 _Did you keep track of me?_

But none of those questions were appropriate for the situation she was in.

"What do you want me to do?"

Sasori smirked.

She knew she had asked the right thing.

"Take care of the old hag."

"As you wish."

Schooling her feature into a calm expression, Sakura faced Chiyo who was staring at her in shock.

"Sakura, think about this! Do you have any idea what you're doing? Sasori killed your friend!"

Sakura cracked her knuckles, not even flinching at the questions being thrown at her, "Gaara tried to kill me when I was twelve, you know? Not someone I'd consider a friend."

Using the surprise Chiyo gained from her words, she charged in.

* * *

Sasori of the Red Sand had turned a little girl into a spy of his ten years ago.

The girl was admittedly one of his more liked spies, by virtue of her doll like features. He took her in on a whim, just because she looked like a doll, playing on the idea of turning her into a puppet when she was older so that she could be eternal, just like him.

But then, he had saw a spark in her eyes.

Something he couldn't portray if he turned her into a puppet.

So, she would be his doll. Simple as that.

Sasori's smirk widened as his doll ruthlessly attacked his grandmother, not even giving the elderly woman a second to summon any puppets.

Of course, Chiyo wasn't by any means weak without her puppets. In fact his grandmother could quite hold her own in a Taijutsu battle, despite being retired. But a Taijutsu battle against Sakura wasn't just a _normal_ one considering Sakura had inherited Tsunade's massive strength.

His grandmother was stuck dodging Sakura's strikes, without being able to catch her breath.

"A puppeteer without a puppet is just a regular person, it seems," Sasori mocked, a feral smile on his features.

He locked eyes with his grandmother.

 _'Never look away from your opponent, isn't that what you taught me?'_

Sakura took the opening, connecting a punch to Chiyo's stomach causing the old hag to skid away, landing on her back.

Sasori could hear Chiyo's bones breaking from where he was standing.

"Sasori?"

"Kill her."

"S-sakura...please..."

Sakura's eyes widened, emotion finally showing on the girl as she looked down at Chiyo who was trying to heal herself. Her body language portrayed conflict. She was hesitating to kill Chiyo.

"Sakura, I don't like to be kept waiting," Sasori drawled.

His words seemed to spark something in her, because she was no longer hesitating.

"I know."

Sasori didn't even blink as Sakura stomped on his grandmother's face, effectively crushing her brains in.

 _'Farewell grandma..'_

No normal human being could survive that.

(Well, except for Hidan, Kakuzu and Orochimaru, but they weren't _normal_. Sasori doubted they were even human.)

* * *

Sakura looked at Sasori, finding it easier to look at him than at the dead woman laying next to her feet.

"Do you acknowledge me now?" She couldn't help but ask him, a harsh tone accompanying her words.

"Hmph," Sasori didn't even blink as he walked towards her, "I acknowledge that you're a brat to be reckoned with."

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Being acknowledged by someone who meant the world to you kinda had that effect. Ten years ago she would have killed for him to acknowledge her. She still would. And she did.

"More importantly, what am I going to do with you, brat?"

Sakura straightened up as Sasori stood in front of her.

"You can send me back to Konoha," Sakura mumbled a suggestion, distaste in her tone.

"No, you've collected enough information," Sasori stated in a matter of fact way, "You're more useful by my side then you are wasting away in a hospital."

Sakura didn't even let herself blink as Sasori's gaze filtered down to where Chiyo lay, "You killed her on my orders, but would you kill your friends on my orders?"

"...if they tried to kill you.." Sakura said, looking away.

She didn't think she could really kill her friends.

But she couldn't betray Sasori either.

She shivered, feeling him play with the strands of her hair.

"I see, I suppose that was an unfair question," he looked back at her, "Look at me," he practically growled at her, growing impatient.

Sakura automatically looked him in the eyes.

"Sakura, would you die for me?"

Sakura didn't even have to think.

"Yes."

 _Yes, yes, yes._

Sasori walked away, towards the entrance of the cave.

"Come on then, I-"

"Don't like to be kept waiting, I know," Sakura cut him off, jogging after him.

"Hmph, insolent brat."

"I'll get you to acknowledge me as more than a brat one day, Sasori," Sakura promised.

Sasori didn't bother answering, instead leaping away, probably in the direction he and his partner were supposed to meet up.

Sakura paused.

An image of a blond blue eyed boy appeared in her head.

 _'Sorry Naruto, you'll have to get Sasuke-kun back yourself.'_

Then, she leaped after Sasori.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** New story, again. Even I don't know when I'm going to actually finish a story. _

_Where did this idea came from? Well, uh, I've had it in my head since December, so yeaaah... Expect me to write other stories where Sakura is paired with someone from the Akatsuki too. (DeiSaku is probably going to be written next)_

 _ **Questions~!**_

 _ **1\. Favorite Sakura pairing and why?**_

 _ **2\. Least favorite Sakura pairing and why?**_

 _ **My answers:**_

 _1\. Damn, I like a lot of Sakura pairings. If I had to choose, I guess it'll be her and my favorite character. So Sakura x Shikamaru. Smart girl meets smart boy. Bossy and Lazy. They'd be like an awesome power couple. Too bad there aren't many fanfics about them, man I should write one. Like imagine Ino being Sakura's soulmate? Well, people say soulmates get reincarnated as twins. So Sakura ends up being Ino's twin, but like retaining most of her physical appearance. And then like she gets along more with Shikamaru, and damn...I'm gonna write that one day._

 _2\. hmmm, this one is infinitely hard for me. I guess, my least favorite would be...Sakura & Kiba? They'd look good together, I know. But most of the fics I read with them together portrays them as horny idiots or something. Like no, if they were really a pairing they wouldn't be constantly fucking or something. Jeez._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Even if everyone in the whole world dies, I won't care, as long as my beloved survives." - Shinra, Durarara!_

* * *

"Then I broke the frienship and we became rivals in love," Sakura paused for a moment, her lips tugging up into a wry smile, "Nothing really interesting happens before I graduate though, still want to know _every single_ detail of my time in Konoha?"

Sasori, who seemed as stoic as ever, nodded his head, "Skip to your graduation, I'm tired of hearing of Sasuke."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "Then you're going to hate the next part. I was assigned to Team Seven with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki as my teammates under the guiding of Kakashi Hatake."

"I know that much."

"Well, of course you do, considering your allies are after Naruto," Sakura was careful to keep her tone as neutral as she could.

"What was Hatake like?"

Sakura frowned, recalling that Kakashi's father had killed Sasori's parents. If she had known that from the start, she wouldn't have been as fond of Kakashi as she was. Although Sasori would never admit it, Sakura knew that Sasori still missed his parents.

"He's always late and he's a pervert. But, he's been through a lot."

"Did he teach you anything?"

"Team work and Tree Climbing."

Sakura didn't blink as Sasori looked at her, "...your skills are all thanks to Tsunade then."

"Yep," Sakura wasn't even ashamed to admit it.

Kakashi wasn't a good teacher by any means. Whether or not he tried was still debatable. He continued on a C-rank turned A-rank mission with a team filled with amateurs and signed said amateurs into something as dangerous as the Chunin Exams. Sakura wasn't sure she'd even be alive if she wasn't lucky enough to have Naruto and Sasuke in her team.

Of course, everything could be blamed on the situation rather than Kakashi too, if looked from another point of view. But Sakura wasn't going to give Kakashi a break, not now that she knew that Kakashi's father was the one who killed Sasori's parents.

Sasori kept looking at her though.

It was times like these that Sakura wished she could tell what the man was thinking.

"So this is your true form, Sasori," a new voice said, earning the duo's attention.

Sakura bit back any visible reaction at the new guy's appearance. The new guy was basically half black and half white, with eerie gold colored eyes and green hair. He was also wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

Next to him, stood another person who wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak, but...

 _'An orange mask?'_ Sakura couldn't help but wonder, finding it kind of silly.

But she didn't drop her guard.

As silly as the masked man seemed, Sakura knew that he could be dangerous. Otherwise he wouldn't be hanging around the Akatsuki, now would he?

"Zetsu," Sasori nodded to the Akatsuki, completely ignoring the masked man.

"Ne, ne, who is this pretty lady?" the masked man childishly asked.

"Yes, I'm curious too," Zetsu affirmed.

Sakura tensed as they all looked at her.

"She's my associate," Sasori smoothly said, leaving no room for further inquires about her, "Where's Deidara?"

Sakura secretly hoped Kakashi and Naruto had managed to off this Deidara person. If only because she'd be able to easily replace him as Sasori's partner, and also because he seemed crazy.

But considering she was crazy enough to give up everything for Sasori, she didn't have much room to talk, did she?

She watched as the masked man and Zetsu exchange a look.

Maybe she was lucky. Maybe Deidara really was offed.

* * *

"Is this his arm?" Sakura had to fight to keep the cheerfulness out of her voice as Tobi picked up Deidara's arm.

Maybe her luck's turned around.

"Get your hands off that, you fool."

Sakura, Tobi, Zetsu and Sasori turned to look at Deidara, who was leaning heavily against a tree and scowling at Tobi.

Sakura's shoulders slightly slumped.

As it turned out, she wasn't lucky.

Which wasn't surprising considering her life. Being abandoned in Suna as an orphan, being placed in a team with the last Uchiha and the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, almost dying two times while on that cursed team. Really, her list of examples of her lack of luck could go on and on, and perhaps maybe that's why she and Tsunade got along.

Because of their shitty luck.

"So, you're still alive, brat," Sasori drawled.

"Eh? Danna? Is that your real body, un?" Deidara's eyes comically bulged out, "You look the same age as me!"

"Where's the jinchuriki?" Sasori asked, ignoring Deidara's question.

Deidara then sighed, the tiredness seeming to overtake him again, "Don't look at me. I did my job."

"Dear, you must have had a close shave, huh Deidara? But you're in one piece," Tobi paused for a second, "Oops. Sorry."

Sakura stifled an amused giggle. Okay, maybe Tobi wasn't as bad as she thought. Or maybe he was just affable, despite being arguably evil.

"Tobi, even the Buddha loses patience when insulted a third time. One more word and there won't be a doubt about the cause of your death."

"You're just gonna bomb me to death, right?"

Zetsu turned to look at Tobi, "That was the third time."

Sakura was mildly impressed as Deidara managed to suffocate Tobi using only his feet.

"...is your organization always this lively?" Sakura looked at Sasori.

He was already looking at her.

As usual, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Hidan's worse, I assure you."

"Can't wait to meet him then," Sakura sarcastically said.

"Who the heck are you, un?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Deidara, who was suddenly in her face. He was giving her an assessing look, filled with weariness. Didn't he recognize her? Was he that focused on Naruto that he didn't even bother to acknowledge her?

"What, cat got your tongue?" Deidara taunted with a smirk.

"Don't bully pretty lady~!" Tobi childishly scolded.

Sakura glanced at Sasori, before looking back at Deidara.

"I'm Sakura, Sasori's," she answered in a drawl, similar to Sasori's own.

Deidara raised an eyebrow himself, "Danna's what?"

"Just Sasori's," Sakura shrugged, "Kind of like a puppet."

"More like a doll," Sasori finally spoke up, "A doll you shouldn't reckon with, brat."

Deidara thoughtfully hummed, taking a step back and glancing between the duo curiously. His eyes skimmed over Sakura's headband, connecting the dots. "She was part of the Jinchuriki's team, yeah? What's she doing here then?"

"I was a spy for Sasori," Sakura answered in a clipped manner, "Anything else?"

"So, you're not going to kill her Sasori-danna?"

Sakura's eye twitched as Deidara dismissed her. She should punch him straight to Iwa!

"Deidara, pretty lady's the Hokage's apprentice! She's important!" Tobi spoke up.

"For once, Tobi's being smarter than you," Sasori smirked.

Tobi cheered, wailing something about Sasori siding with him for the first time.

Deidara cocked an eyebrow at Sakura, interest once again piqued, "Hmmm, is that so?"

"Brat."

Both Sakura and Deidara looked at Sasori.

But Sasori was looking at Sakura, "Fix Deidara up. I've got somewhere else to be and-"

"-you don't like being kept waiting or making others wait," Sakura finished Sasori's sentence with a smile.

She ignored Deidara's surprised look as she plucked the missing Iwa-nin's arm out of Tobi's hands.

Re-attaching Deidara's limbs was going to be a pain.

* * *

Sakura walked side-by-side with Sasori, her eyes watching Deidara in amusement.

The Iwa-nin was still marveling over his arms being as good as new.

"No wonder Danna hasn't killed you, you're useful, yeah!" Deidara cheerfully exclaimed, looking back at Sakura with a grin, "Tell you what, as a thank you, I'll turn you into my art!"

"Your art?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Art is a bang!"

Sakura winced as Deidara blew up some of his clay. As fascinated as she was, she wasn't sure she'd want to end up blown to pieces in the name of 'art,' well if it could even be called art.

"Insolent as always Deidara," Sasori spoke up, "Art isn't fleeting," he glanced at Sakura, "Art is eternal."

Sakura shivered.

As usual, she couldn't tell what Sasori was thinking. But she was sure that he could probably read her like a book. And it frustrated her. It made her feel vulnerable around him, even when she knew it was a bad idea to feel vulnerable around someone like Sasori.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** short chapter, I know, I know. It's just, it's hard to write this pairing without making the two characters too OOC, ya know? But I'll try to make the next update longer!_


End file.
